


Divided By Nine

by Wolf686



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Work Up For Adoption, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf686/pseuds/Wolf686
Summary: Something I wrote a year ago that I'm putting here if anyone wants it.





	1. Prologue

In a world called Aiphere, there are nine different races. Not all are as strong as the others, some are smaller and some have more magical power. Even with the differences between the races Aiphere is still a relatively peaceful planet.

The first race is the Veol's, they have giant wings on their backs that resemble those of birds. They are the only race that is able to heal others along with themselves. You can tell if someone is a Veol by their wings or their glowing eyes. Veol's are ranked fifth in magical power, fifth in strength and sixth for their population.

The second race is the Eori's, they are incredibly rare and are the only race to not have their own country. Eori's are known to be incredibly close to God and some of them even being able to see him in their dreams. They are faster, agiler and stronger than most of the other races. They heal quickly, but they cannot heal others. Their senses are incredible and some of them are able to see the future. You can tell if someone is an Eori by the fact they have unnatural coloured hair and unnatural coloured eyes. Eori's are ranked fourth in magical power, first in strength and ninth in population.

The third race is the Odrean's, this race has the most countries although they do not have any magical powers or enhanced physical abilities they still have found a way to keep existing. Odrean's are ranked ninth in magical power, seventh in strength and first in population.

The fourth race is the Ucra's, they are mainly known for their animal ears and tail along with the fact they can shapeshift into one animal. They have great senses and all of their physical abilities are boosted. You can tell if someone is an Ucra by their animal ears and tail or by their fangs and claws. Ucra's are ranked seventh in magical power, second in strength and third in population.

The fifth race is the Eacru's, they have incredible magical abilities that are focused on one element that they were born with. All Eacru's a mark on their wrists which tells them what elemental magic they can use. You can tell if someone is an Eacru because of their unnaturally coloured eyes that glow slightly. Eacru's are ranked second in magical power, eighth in strength and fifth in population.

The sixth race is the Ryrn's, they are usually in the water or right next to it, so seeing a Ryrn in the middle of nowhere is quite rare. They have the ability to control water and breathe in it. Ryrn's can get a fishtail when they are in the water and can willingly make it go away. You can tell if someone is a Ryrn because they usually have dark skin, dark hair, light eyes and they have webbing between their fingers and toes. Ryrn's are ranked third in magical power, third in strength and seventh in population.

The seventh race is the Voi's, they are incredibly powerful because of their abilities to create illusions, see through illusions, null out other races magic and copy magic. You can tell if someone is a Voi because they usually have light skin, light hair and dark eyes. Voi's are ranked first in magical power, ninth in strength and eighth in population.

The eighth race is the Itred's, they usually stick with the Odrean's and work at hospitals or schools because of their ability to feel others emotions. You can tell if someone is an Itred because they have unnaturally coloured eyes. Itred's are ranked sixth in magical power, sixth in strength and fourth in population.

The ninth race is the Sycrate's, they are very common and sometimes they won't even know they are a Sycrate themselves to think they were just an Odrean their whole lives. The only difference between an Odrean and a Sycrate is that Sycrate's have extra strength, speed and stamina. Sycrate's are ranked eighth in magical power, fourth in strength and second in population.

All of these races have their own countries respectively, but the rulers of each country are trying to gain more connections with the other races, so a school was opened in the biggest country in Aiphere- Tafrium, which is one of the Odrean countries.

Around one hundred students from all of the countries were picked to go to the school where the staff were trained specifically to deal with a mixture of races.

Next month was the month the school started.


	2. Chapter One / Unfinished

"Diary entry twenty-six. A strange letter was found in our mailbox, we are opening it now." 

A male with white hair and red eyes spoke into a small device as he stared at a fancy envelope with a tall blonde male standing next to him, "Are you still doing that 'vocal diary' thing?" The blonde asked.

"What if I go blind one day? I wouldn't be able to read, would I? So, I'll be listening to my diaries in the future while I pet my fifty service dogs and hit you with my cane thank you very much!" The white-haired male exclaimed as he waved his hand's around.

The blonde only sighed before picking up the envelope and carefully opening it, "Ooh! What's it say?" The albino tried to read over the blonde's shoulders, "Also, can you stop being tall? I want to read from over your shoulders, but all I see is your back."

"I'll read it to you then." The blonde sighed yet again as he looked over at the other male to see him sitting down with popcorn, "Read for your older brother because it's what you'll be doing in seventy years when I'm blind and old."

Now the blonde didn't sigh, but he facepalmed, "You're an idiot..." is what the blonde muttered under his breath before he started to read the letter that was in the envelope;

"Dear Beilschmidt siblings:

This letter has been sent to inform you that you have both been picked to go to Nine Races Academy.

Nine Races Academy is just as the name implies- an academy for all nine races. The academy is located in Tafrium, but do not worry, everything needed for the academy aside from supplies is free for every student attending. The train you will be taking is at the Drusent station, the train will leave at 8:30 AM this day next month.

Supplies Ludwig Beilschmidt will need:

\- Creatures of Aiphere by Murata Sugi  
\- History of Odrean's by Jerome Darley  
\- The Nine Races by Olivier Jacquet  
\- The Relations Between Odrean's and Sycrate's by Hinrick Artztat  
\- Itred's and Odrean's by Tareza Diez  
\- Rulers and Followers by Alerathla Faris  
\- Basics of Science by Nasu Hirosane  
\- Countries of Aiphere by Martha Walrond  
\- Pencils  
\- Empty textb-" The blonde was cut off by the albino whining, "This is boring! Skip to my part!"

The blonde- also known as Ludwig -mumbled something under his breath before reading out the letter again, "Supplies Gilbert Beilschmidt will need:

\- Creatures of Aiphere by Murata Sugi  
\- History of Odrean's by Jerome Darley  
\- Eori by Katherine Kaisers  
\- The Nine Races by Olivier Jacquet  
\- Rulers and Followers by Alerathla Faris  
\- What The Future Holds by Ruvyn Phiroris  
\- Basics of Science by Nasu Hirosane  
\- Countries of Aiphere by Martha Walrond  
\- Pencils  
\- Empty textbooks  
\- Spare clothing-" Ludwig was cut off once again by his older brother- also known as Gilbert -who had started walking away, "What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"I ran out of popcorn and what you were saying was boring me, so I'm gonna go get some more popcorn and watch TV." Gilbert continued to walk away without turning around.

Ludwig then facepalmed while sighing.

 

**~~~~~**

 

"Diary entry one-hundred and one. We have arrived at the station, now we have to find the train and go over to Tafrium, also, Liz is with us 'cause she got her own letter apparently." Gilbert spoke into a small device.

"I can't believe you're still doing that." A relatively short brunette girl spoke up.

"Well then, I'll be hitting you with my cane in seventy years too then!" Gilbert exclaimed as he put away the small device he's been using as a diary.

While Gilbert and the brunette were talking, Ludwig had walked away to get directions, "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where the train that leaves at eight-thirty is?"

The young red-headed woman that Ludwig had asked only simply pointed to her left while quietly muttering, "It's over there." before she slowly walked away.

"Thank you!" Ludwig called out to the woman who then sped up her pace to walk away.

"Diary entry one-hundred and two. Ludwig has gotten directions and I have added a new person to my list of people to hit with my future cane. Also, I'm getting a lot of weird looks, must be because I'm too awesome and they can't handle it." Gilbert spoke into the small device he had taken out of his pocket.

The brunette girl only rolled her green eyes before speaking, "Let's get going to the train already because if we stay here any longer we might miss it."

Ludwig started walking with the brunette next to him and his brother walking slowly behind them.

 

**~~~~~**

 

"Diary entry one-hundred and three. We are on the train and in an empty booth that Liz found, I'm very thankful it was empty because I don't want to sit in a booth with some other kid that will probably look at me strangely." Gilbert spoke into the small device he kept his diary on.

"They'd probably just think you're an Itred with really light blonde hair," Ludwig spoke as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"But I'm not an Itred." Gilbert pointed out.

The brunette looked up from her phone that had a pink floral case to speak, "Yeah, well I don't think anyone would just straight up think 'Oh, he's definitely an Eori.' when they first see you."

"I agree with Elizabeta." Ludwig continued to read his book.

"See, he agrees with me, now I'm going to continue scrolling through the internet." The brunette- also known as Elizabeta -informed before focusing her attention on her phone again.

The white-haired male stared at the two for a bit before speaking up, "You two are boring."

 

**~~~~~**

 

"Diary entry one-hundred and four. Some sad old man in a uniform came over to our booth with a cart full of candy, Ludwig said he didn't want to spend any more money than he had to and that candy was unhealthy, Liz pretty much said the same thing, so I bought half the cart and my stomach now hurts." Gilbert muttered into the small device that he weakly held up to his mouth, "It was so worth it."

Elizabeta just rolled her eyes before putting away her phone and grabbing a piece of candy that was next to Gilbert, "We're almost there, just thirty minutes 'till we're there. Also, has anyone tried reading up on the school?" The brunette girl asked as she took off the wrapping of the candy.

"What do you think I've been reading for the past three hours?" Ludwig spoke up as he closed the third book he was reading.

Gilbert shrugged, "I dunno, you're just a bookworm, so I just presumed you were reading stuff I wouldn't care about and I was right."

Ludwig ignored him as he put away all of his books into a bag, "Do you want to hear the basics Elizabeta?" He asked after he zipped up his bag.

"Sure, but keep it short, Gilbert might fall asleep," Elizabeta replied.

Now Gilbert was sitting up straight, "I will not!"

Ludwig yet again ignored his older brother as he started speaking, "So, the academy is quite new and was being built for six years, it finally finished last year. Apparently, it was the Ucra's idea to make a school for all of the races in order to get better relations between all of the different races-" Ludwig was cut off by a specific albino, "This is boring!"

The next train of events can be summarized by this:

"You damn idiot!"

"What are you doing- that's my book-"

"Ow! This is assault- stop throwing books at me!"

**~~~~~**

"Diary entry I don't care about the number anymore. I just got beaten up with books and the train is stopping soon. I am in pain." Gilbert muttered into the small device as he cautiously looked over at Elizabeta.

Ludwig rolled his light blue eyes before speaking, "Everyone needs to grab their things, the train will stop in just a couple minutes."

"I've already got all of my things ready- what about you Gil?" Elizaveta asked the albino.

"I'll just get Luddy to grab my bags for me," Gilbert stated as he started to stand up and stretch.

Ludwig stood up slowly as he muttered, "I am not your slave." under his breath.

"The train will soon stop at Aramore station so, please get all of your things in preparation for departure." An automated voice spoke through the speakers on the walls.

Elizaveta started to smile, "I can't believe this is actually happening..."

**~~~~~**

"Diary entry I don't know- one-billion and ten. We just got off the train and oh my god- there is a lot of people here-" Gilbert was cut off by someone yelling out something, "Lynn Paige Thorburn! Get back here right now!"

"Huh. Looks like somebody's getting grounded. Anyway, now we've gotta go find Nine Races Academy and get settled in or whatever." Gilbert finished what he was previously saying before putting away the small device in one of his pockets.

That's when Ludwig spoke up, "Nine Races Academy should at least be visible to us after a ten-minute walk."

"Can we just call it NRA? Nine Races Academy is too long for my tastes." Gilbert informed as the three started making their way through the station.

Elizabeta shrugged, "I guess it is easier if we just call it NRA."

Ludwig sighed.

**~~~~~**

"Look at this! There are so many shops here! I think I see a gym!" Elizabeta exclaimed as she looked around the area they were walking through.

"Where? I don't see any gym-" Gilbert was cut off by his younger brother putting a hand on his shoulder, "I can see the academy!" Ludwig spoke up.

All three of them looked up to see a gigantic mansion-like building in the distance, "Oh my god. It looks so far away... Um... Can we go home? I really don't want to walk that far." Gilbert informed as he stared at the building that was in the far distance.

Ludwig rolled his eyes before he started to drag his older brother in the direction of the academy.

**~~~~~**

"Diary entry three-zillion and forty-nine. The school is getting closer and we've started seeing other races. I'm seeing people with bird wings, people with green hair, people with animal ears and some people with glowing purple eyes." Gilbert spoke into the small device as he looked at the people around him in wonder.

Gilbert slowly slid the small device back into his pocket as he stares at the people around him. He looks behind him to see his younger brother staring and pointing at people while Elizaveta dragged him behind her.

As Gilbert was looking around him he failed to notice that people were also staring at him.

~~~~~

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Ludwig exclaimed as he stared at the open doors that showed a room filled with people of all races.

While Ludwig stared at the interior of the room and all the people in it Gilbert was already signing them in with Elizaveta.

Ludwig walked through the doors and then he was quickly dragged over to where the uniforms were being handed out by his older brother, "The quicker we get through all of this stuff the sooner we get to see our rooms!" Gilbert explained as he joined Elizaveta in line.

In front of them were two brunette males.


End file.
